Me and the Fictional World
by UnitedDestiny
Summary: Mysteriously transported to a fictional world, I found myself facing new challenges with the heroes and villains. I was then asked by these characters how they are appreciated in my world. Funny, drama, and angst conversations popped out from nowhere as they ask numerous question about their fandoms that weren't existing on their world. Featuring Jack Frost on the first 3 chapters!


**The whole story will be written through my POV, I mean my real POV. I will write all the shows I know and meet the characters one by one. I'll be guided by Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians or/and my other favorite characters. 0.0 .**

* * *

**Chapter One: Meeting the Guardians Part 1 **(Jack and North)****

I found myself standing on a cliff, looking over the sea while the sun sets on the horizon. The sky turns into a bright hue of orange while the clouds turned pinkish. Then the skies turned into yellow-orange as the sun begin to set behind the sea. While I was watching the sun, cool breeze blew and I embraced myself as the wind engulfed itself around me. It's not an ordinary wind. I looked behind my back to check if someone's there and found nothing. When I turned to face the sun, I saw no one other would be...

"J-Jack Frost?" my jaw dropped slightly as the winter spirit landed on the cliff with the tip of his toe. He smirked as he twirl his staff on his fingers and put it on his shoulder.

"Hi" he said sheepishly as he approaches me. I just waved back at him. I knew him since I watched the movie but I never thought he would come to visit my imagination. As if he enter my imagination through his own. But it's not, everything I felt here is real.

"C'mon, let's go and see the others" he said as he offers his cold, pale hand.

I hesitated before I take his hand and I found myself riding on his back as he ride the wind. I hugged him tighter as I looked down.

"Hey, take it easy" Jack said with a chuckle, "I'm not gonna let you fall"

"You better-" I was about to protest but he just laugh as he sped up, the wind behind pushed us harder. We went through some thick layer of clouds and I can feel the chill as we got closer to the North Pole. I'm literally freezing and, once he noticed it, he rushed towards on a humongous workshop built within a... glacier?

We went through an open window and he find his way on the Globe room. I saw this place on the movie but I never see the whole place personally.

"Hey, Jack!" a thick, familiar accent boomed from our right side. I almost jumped when I saw North, or Santa Claus. Yep, I knew him because of the movie. He walked towards us and look at Jack.

"You brought-" he said but interrupted by Jack.

"Look, she didn't know how she get here" he stated, "So..."

"Wait a sec, Jack," I interrupted, they both look at me, "How did you know that I'm lost?"

"Um, I saw you popped on the cliff and..." he shrugs while an innocent look, "I just decided to bring you here"

"I knew I came from the real world, I mean from the parallel universe, and I'm just reading fan fiction story from -" I rant but was interrupted when North and Jack glanced each other confused looks.

"Fan fiction?" Jack echoed.

I sighed. _Me and my big mouth_. And I mentally cursed for what I have said earlier. How did I get to this place without any tools? Or is it just my imagination? Or subconscious? Maybe I'll find the answers later.

"What's fanfiction, um...?" Jack said. Oops, I forgot to introduce myself.

"Name's Elkanah" I said with neutral features on my face but the tone of my voice tells that I'm a little nervous and irritated.

"You've never been in my list before, but I'm gonna list you anyway" North said, scratching his beard, "Maybe you're between Naughty and Nice"

"That's a rare and unique name" Jack added gleefully, "So, tell us, what's 'fanfiction' you mentioned earlier?"

"Fanfiction is fiction written by a fan of, and featuring characters from, a particular TV series, movie, etc. That includes every one of you"

"Before we continue this, shall we go to the fireplace and get us some hot chocolate drink?" North said and gestured us to follow him.

As we reach the fireplace, I pounce on the soft couch in front of the actual fireplace. I felt more comfortable when the heat reached me within seconds.

This, I say, is life. Warm and cozy-

"So tell us more about fan fiction" Jack interrupted my thoughts. I turned to his direction and found him sitting on the others side of the sofa, his leaning against his staff casually. North is nowhere to be seen, he's probably getting our meal with his elves.

"Well, you know it's kinda hard to explain some fan fiction stories..." I paused and saw his blue eyes are full of curiosity and innocence like a little kid. I chuckled mentally before continuing. "Some stories are about you, Jack"

"Really?" He said, intrigued , "What kind of stories about me?"

"Mostly, it's about... romance..." I said, the last word came from my mouth is almost a whisper

"Pardon?"

"Most of your stories are about romance, Jack" I nervously said, I don't know what kind of reaction will I see.

"Who is my partner?" he asks like it was nothing. Maybe because I'm nervous or something else.

"Did you know Elsa from Frozen?" I ask instead answering the question. And I'm not trying to change the subject here!

"Yeah, we met once" he replied while twirling his staff ahead of him.

"Wait, you mean all characters are existing on this world?" I asked suddenly, shifting from my seat

"You got that right, kid" he said on his carefree voice. "And we all knew each other on this world"

That left me speechless. All of the fictional characters I knew exists on this world? That's impossible because they lived on different world, countries and timelines. I have a point right? How big is this "Earth" I landed in?

"You didn't answer my previous question yet!" Jack interrupted once again. I regain my composure and turned to him with a smirk.

"You are mostly paired to Elsa" I said, trying hard not laugh on his priceless expression, "You're pairing name is Jelsa"

"What?!" he yelled in disbelief. I can't contain my laughter anymore. I dug my head on the soft cushion to muffled my laugh so the North's yetis don't looked at me like an idiot.

"You're kidding, right?" He said as I finished laughing.

"No, I'm not" I said, "Seriously! Before Frozen was premiered on our world, some fans paired you two!"

"Hot chocolates are ready!" North said, interrupting our conversation. We turned to him and saw his elves carrying trays of cookies and our hot chocolate. I keep reminding myself not to eat North's cookies because his elves already licked it or put it on their mouths on the first place. Hope the hot chocolate didn't have the same thing as the cookies.

The first elf carrying the first tray gave the first mug to me and then to Jack. The other two elves carrying the tray cookies motioned me to get one. I denied and quickly payed attention to my mug. I don't want to eat those.

"I'll be there if anyone needs me" he point on his office and walks away.

"You know" Jack broke the silence and I looked at him on the corner of my eyes. He placed his now empty mug on the top of the fireplace and bring out a familiar white backpack.

"Hey!" I stood up, leaving also my mug on the sofa. "That's mine!"

"Then come and get it!" He teased as he flew off

"No fair, Jackson Overland Frost!" I called his whole name which he stopped abruptly on mid-air.

"Y-you just called my whole name!" he said, surprised, "How-"

"Let's just say I know almost everything on this world" I said, "Or maybe not"

"Just give me back my bag!" I said irritably with a playful tone

"Fine" he lower himself down and gave me my backpack. What changes his mind?

"Could we meet the other Guardians, please?" I asked him like a little kid eventhough I'm already a fifteen-year old and 5'4" tall.

"Who do you want to meet first?" Jackson asks

Good question. Since I already met North, what about...

"Tooth" I said out loud.

"Let's go then" he grabbed my wrist lightly and dragged me along to North's office, I don't know what he was thinking but I have to trust him anyway. As we stopped there, an unimaginable, large flying toy almost hit us. Good thing is, Jack stopped at the right time.

"That was-" North looked at us and say the next words with glee, "one of the biggest toys I've ever created!"

"Yeah, big enough to hit us" I muttered under my breath

"I heard that" North said to me and I avoided his glance, "Why are you here anyways?"

"I need at least three, no, I mean five snow globes" Jack counts his fingers as he computed the snow globes he needed.

North went inside his office to get the snow globes and went out carrying five of it.

"Here" the Russian Cossack gave the items to Jack. "Just make sure-"

"I know that, North" Jack interrupted, he almost dropped one but I caught it, "And, you, could you put five of these on your backpack?"

"Sure, why not?" I said as I settle my bag down the floor and put the globes there. I sighed while I zipped my bag and slip it though my arms on the way to my back

"C'mon" Jack said to me, "Let's go see Tooth"

* * *

**This chapter is kinda rushed so if you saw any typos or anything else, please include it on your review. **


End file.
